


The First Rain

by ermayzing



Series: The Dank Meme Chronicles [1]
Category: Dank Memes (Internet)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Dark, Gen, Rain, don't even question it, inspired by my friend Mai and by the Freedom Riders, yet again history class inspired me to make something weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermayzing/pseuds/ermayzing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pepe Parade is always a joyful time. All the Pepes always wait for the Rare to show up one day, and bring greatness to all, but he hasn't yet.</p>
<p>When one of their parades is ruined by haters, will the Rare finally show up and save the day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Rain

**Author's Note:**

> written on May 15, 2015.

It was an ordinary day. The sun was shining bright, the shops were filled with joyful customers, and there was a light feeling in the air. Earlier, a parade had made its way through town, because it was national Rare Pepe day. The Rare Pepe parade was held three times a year, each time in the hopes that the Rare Pepe would appear to grace the ordinary Pepes with his presence. Some claimed the Rare Pepe was a myth, but many Pepes kept their faith. During the parade, the many faces of the Rare Pepe radiated with glee as the banners flowed in the breeze. Everybody was happy. But it didn’t last for long.

As with any group, there were always the haters. They screamed and protested the Rare Pepe culture, ripping down signs and boycotting the services which supported them. This had gone on for years, and the celebrating Pepes were accustomed to it. They had learned to ignore the sneers and insults which bombarded them and their lifestyle.

Until today.

The sound of a horn blared loudly, piercing through the air. Pepes all around gasped and took cover, narrowly escaping the danger. Angry buses zoomed onto the streets, violently maneuvering their way into a circle formation. Shrill screams of terror echoed throughout the area as the Pepes were hit with the sudden realization. These buses were haters.

The buses swarmed a group of Pepes, attempting to hold them hostage. The Pepes tried to escape, but it was no use. They were trapped. Doors flung open and Pepes were violently hoarded into the buses, leaving only a select few in the middle.

Six buses slowly circled the remaining Pepes, much like a lion stalking its prey. They prowled around, eyeing the helpless creatures.

A loud voice boomed, “Pepes! Where is the one you hold dear? Reveal to us the Rare Pepe!”

The Pepes flinched and cowered away from the buses, huddling in a protective ball in the center of the action. The buses continued to taunt them relentlessly.

Suddenly, a horn sounded, and the buses closed in on the group.

“No! Please,” one of the Pepes pleaded, tears leaking from his eyes. “We do not have the Rare Pepe. He hasn’t come yet, please! Leave us alone!”

“Silence! You will give us the Rare! Or else!”

Silence droned on as the Pepes struggled to come up with a solution. As far as they knew, the Rare Pepe had not yet arrived.

“No? Alright then,” one of the buses said menacingly.

Countless Pepe screeches could be heard as the buses quickly encased the Pepes. A sizzling sound made itself known as a grenade full of Pepe Repellant was thrown into the group. The Pepes scattered, except one.

“My friend! Please, come with us! Do not sacrifice yourself,” a Pepe yelled from the sidelines.

Soon, realization dawned on all of them. The Pepe next to the grenade looked them all in the eyes, and they saw it. His eyes… they were glowing. This was the Rare Pepe.

The bomb went off, catapulting the Rare Pepe into a nearby wall. The buses made their way out of the city as Pepes from everywhere crowded the Rare.

“I’m s-sorry I never told you earlier, m-my friends,” Rare Pepe said softly.

“Do not apologize, dear Rare. You are not within fault.”

The Rare Pepe looked down and continued, “I have a confession, my friends… I have been h-here all along. For the p-past f-few years, I have been at each parade.”

The Pepes were shocked. The Rare Pepe had been here?

“I traveled here, in h-hopes that there would be no discrimination r-regarding us. B-but I see that this is n-not the c-case. P-please, for me, for all of the Pepes in the world… end this. N-no Pepe, Rare or otherwise, should b-be h-hurt like this.”

The Rare Pepe’s breath hitched as he took his last breaths. Every Pepe let out a collective sob as they said their final goodbyes.

The sun was hidden behind clouds as the Rare Pepe took his final breath, a tear leaking from his eye.

The Rare Pepe cried, and for the first time…

It rained.

 


End file.
